The Mummy of Anubis
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Espio and Hex receives a one week vacation to Cairo, Egypt. From there they go on an adventure together to 7 ancient artifacts called The Ankh Emeralds in ancient tombs around Egypt.
1. One Week Vacation

**Hey, guys. Since I've read some reviews from my previous stories of Hex and Espio, I decide to do a story of them for those that are big fans of Hexpio couple. And maybe Aarib will be there too, probably.**

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.  
><strong>

**Hex the Cobra belongs to me.  
><strong>**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was now the beginning of December 2014 and it sure was gonna be a cold weather this year in Station Square.

Espio was at the Detective Agency's office, warming himself up near the fireplace and having a hot cocoa with his cobra girlfriend.

"Mmm, it feels great being inside from the bitter cold" Espio said.

"Yeah, cold is not good for cold-blooded mobians like us, I must admit it feels great that Silver made a truce that he won't bother us" Hex said. Espio nods and takes a sip from his hot cocoa. Hex had marshmallows in hers.

Just then, Vector the Crocodile came in from the snow weather.

"Hi guys, I got something for you two" Vector said, he hung up his jacket and walks up to them.

"And what is it, boss?" Espio asked him. Vector smiled and shows an invitation to Cairo.

"What's this?" Espio took the invitation letter and reads it.

"It's a one week vacation for two people" Vector explained to him. Hex gets up and checks it too.

"Wow, I miss Egypt so much" Hex sighs but was happy.

"Hmm…..I've never been to Egypt but it would be nice to go there for the first time. Well, the second time" Espio smirks.

"Your first time in Cairo" Hex added.

"The flight is day after tomorrow so you have time to pack your luggage" Vector said.

"Okay, Vector. We'll do it tomorrow" Hex said and shakes his hand.

"But what about the job, Vector? Is it all right if you and Charmy keep your job going without me?" Espio asked.

"Ah, don't worry Espio. Everything is under control" Vector pats his shoulder.

"Okay. Say, Hex. Have you ever been like a Tomb Raider before? Like treasure hunting in tombs and stuff in Egypt?" Espio asked his girlfriend.

"Well, sort of when I search in mummy free places, I hate mummies, especially when my family was once in an ancient pyramid" Hex said and quivers at the word mummy.

"Don't you worry, Hex. I'm on your side and nothing will happen to you" Espio said, rubbing her cobra hood.

"Oh, thanks Espio. I feel like a coward every time I see them" Hex said calmer.

A while later, they walk back home and it was snowing as hell.

"Good thing Tails made this special jacket for you and me" Hex said.

"Yup, but you didn't like the time when you were in Silver's body" Espio chuckled.

"Yeah" Hex chuckled too.

They arrived back to Hex's house and they discussed about the vacation for the day after tomorrow.

"So what's it like in Cairo? I mean, I know I've been there before but it was only a short time" Espio asked.

"Just fine, the markets have decorations of the ancient pharaohs and Cleopatra. The Egyptian gods like Ra and Anubis" Hex said.

"Interesting. And the famous landmarks? I only know the Sphinx mostly" Espio said.

"They also have the pyramid of Giza" Hex continues.

"Oh yes right, but I hope that no one shall bother our vacation" Espio said.

"Don't worry. Hopefully that devil cobra Aarib won't be getting out of his maximum prison that my dad put him in" Hex said.

"I hope so too" Espio said, holding Hex's hand for comfort.

"Good, he's so mean and rude. Good thing he doesn't have powers like the other mobians but he sure is a sneaky cobra" Hex said.

"Yup, but let's pack our luggage today for tomorrow" Espio said.

"Okay" Hex nodded.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Espio and Hex got a ride by a taxi and drove to the Station Square Airport. Once they paid for their taxi, they get to the entrance and Hex pulled down her hood since it's snowing outside. But inside the airport, it was warm.<p>

"Are you excited for this, Espio?" Hex asked Espio.

"Yes I am darling" Espio winks and follows Hex. They saw that their flight leaves in about an hour.

"We got time. Maybe some breakfast will pass the time a bit" Hex said, went to find the food court to have breakfast together.

They ordered each sandwiches and Hex had ham on her sandwich.

"You know Hex, I've heard some snake species can swallow an entire pig" Espio said. Hex chuckled and looks at him.

"Yeah, but it's only anacondas and some python snakes" Hex replied.

"True. I hope I get to ride some camels soon" Espio said, eating his sandwich.

"You sure want to? Because riding them is kinda easy" Hex said.

"I'm sure, Hex. It's like riding a horse but differently" Espio said.

Hex smirks and ran her finger on Espio's horn.

"Yes, a camel I once rode on wanted me on his back and he won't let me off" Hex snickered.

"Really? How come?" Espio chuckled.

"He was just obsessed, what a silly camel" Hex chuckled.

Much later, about 10 minutes before take-off, Hex and Espio checked the Tax-free.

Espio got some snacks for him and his girlfriend for the flight. Hex was trying some sunglasses and folded her hood to make the glasses fit her head. It was no use since she doesn't have ears.

"Oh, man" Hex sighs in defeat.

Eventually she found one's with a rubber band on. She tried them on and the fits perfectly. She paid for them and follows Espio to their flight.

"Egypt, here we come" Espio said.

The plane has lifted and Hex sat next to the window and looked out. Espio was playing on his iPhone and he played Angry Birds.

"Hehehe…..I see everyone likes that game on their iPhones" Hex chuckled.

Espio paused the game and looks at Hex.

"It's one of the most popular games, Hex" Espio said.

"Yup" Hex winks, letting him continue playing.

She ate a candy rat instead for a normal rat to not disgust the other passengers.

2 hours later, Hex felt the plane's gravity pulling down, which meant that it's going to land. Espio was asleep in his seat, so Hex gently shook him.

"Espio, wake up" Hex said.

"Huh? Wha? Are we there?" Espio woke up with a yawn.

"We are going to land, Espio" Hex tells him. Espio looks through the window and saw Cairo.

"Wow. Hello, Cairo" Espio was surprised to see this.

They landed at the AirPort and Espio and Hex felt the warm air there.

"Ah, home sweet Egypt" Hex sighs with joy and held Espio's hand. He smiled at her and they went in to get their luggage.

"Wow, it feels like summer in December" Espio said.

"Here in Egypt there's always summer" Hex said as she and Espio gets their luggage.

As they got their luggage and everything, they head outside and wait for a taxi ride.

"Which hotel are we gonna be at?" Espio asked Hex. She checked the invitation again and it says Kempinski Nile Hotel Cairo.

"Kempinski Nile Hotel Cairo" Hex said.

"Sounds good to me" Espio smiled. Their taxi arrives and they paid to go to Kempinski Nile Hotel Cairo.

"Princess Hex, it's an honor to see you here" the taxi driver said.

"Same here" Hex said and bows.


	2. Temple of Abu Simbel

**The scenes are like from the game Tomb Raider: The Last Revelation. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Hex and Espio were already up and had their morning breakfast at the hotel. After that, they rode on their camels to start their adventure.

"Whoa, this is fun" Espio chuckled, having fun riding on a camel. Hearing them grunt noises.

"Heck yeah, and I must admit I knew you'll like it" Hex said, she rides a reddish brown camel. They were having a guide with them, he had a white cloak over his head and had shades covering his eyes, only his mouth and nose visible.

"So what is this ancient artifact that we're looking for exactly?" Hex asked the guide man.

"I believe it's called the Ankh Emeralds, Princess Hex" the guide said, giving her the rolled paper.

She unrolled it and looks at the pictures of these ancient artifacts, "No way. They do exist"

"Indeed they do, and it's not every day people like you want to search for them" the guide said. They walked down the Nile and came to the Great Temple of Abu Simbel, no tourists was around the place.

"Wow. I've seen these in movies sometimes but what temple is this?" Espio asked.

"The Abu Simbel Temple of Ramesses II" Hex said.

"Oh, but why is there only three of four having heads?" He asked again.

"This happened during an earthquake just after the temple was completed. Ramesses II was still alive, but he was never told about it. He died shortly thereafter, never knowing that his temple had suffered this destruction during the earthquake" Hex explained.

"I'll stay with the camels" the guide said and ties the ropes from the camels on a pole.

"Okay, me and Espio will be back" Hex said. She walked into the temple along with Espio and they saw how much the structure of the temple was a little ruined by the earthquake while some are intact.

"I hope it's true this Ankh Emerald is in this temple" Espio said to Hex.

"I hope so too. I thought it was only a legend" Hex said, walking around in the ancient temple to find something to get in the tomb.

"Wow. How old is this temple? 5,000 years old?" Espio asked.

"It was built in 1264 B.C. So it's probably more than 3,000 years old" Hex answered.

"Wow. Now that's very-Whoa!" Espio stepped in a trap and fell in along with Hex.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Sliding down the sands in a swirly loop till them came to a pile of sand, tumbling down the ground to a stop.

"Urgh, where are we?" Espio asked Hex, dusting off the sand off him.

"It seems like a secret chamber, no one's ever been here but-…. whoa!" Hex felt something crawling on her neck.

Espio saw that a scorpion was on Hex's neck and he carefully picks it away at the wall. It fell into a pit.

"The scorpion must have come from that pit, so this means there may be more scorpions around here" Espio said.

"Yup, let's go" Hex replied and turned on her flashlight. They found a tunnel and as they passed some jackal statues, the eyes on them glow.

"This really feels like Tomb Raider" Espio said.

"Yeah, but I expect booby traps and some ambush around here" Hex looked around and heard a noise.

"Did you hear something?" Espio said, getting in his fighting stance.

The jackal statues come alive and snarls like real jackals, they jumped down from their place and they look really threaten.

"These Anubis jackals seem to be no match for us" Hex's eyes glows pink and she tried her bad-luck powers on them. Espio charges at two others and used ninja stars on them.

They whimpered like dogs and fell dead on the floor.

"That was too easy Hex, but there may be more traps" Espio said and they continue their search.

Soon they came to a lever and pull it. A door opens behind them. It was showing a slide to glide on.

"Ladies first" Espio lets Hex go in first, she glides down the slide on her feet, Espio came after her.

"That was fun than like the playground" Hex said.

"Yeah, but let's keep moving" Espio said.

They walked past two enormous statues and just as they are closing in to another door, sharp spikes came out of the floor, walls and ceiling. Espio and Hex jumped back after seeing the trap.

"That's a deadly trap, so we better be careful" Hex said and regains her breath after her shock.

"Yeah. I bet these traps are probably to keep intruders out" Espio guessed.

"It might be" Hex shrugged and they Dodges the deadly spikes and after a few minutes, they came to a large room with same trap.

"Oh no, not again" Espio sighs and they both managed to dodge them again. But Hex found a button that disables the spike traps.

As she pushed the button, the spikes stopped.

"There, now we need to find the chamber with that Ankh emerald" Hex said. Espio nods and they continue to search. Right now, no traps were visible and they found another door, but this one requires a key.

"Okay, this is gonna be hard to find" Hex said, crossing her arms.

Espio then spots three holes in the wall. He rubbed his chin, thinking.

"One of these holes must have the key" Espio wondered.

"I hope so. My snake sense is not tingling for a sign of deadly traps" Hex said.

She reaches out her hand in the middle hole, but there was no key there and she checked the left one and there was no key either.

"Hmmm, the right one" Hex figured out and reached for the right one, she found the key, it was dusty but could still be useful.

"Ladies first" Espio said.

Hex opened up the door with the key and they saw a crest made of solid gold and jewels.

"Rouge would love this" Hex smirks and gets to the crest, Espio follows her and they slowly open the crest.

Inside the crest was a golden ankh with a yellow stone emerald on it.

"Oh, my Ra. It really does exist for real" Hex gasped.

"It does!" Espio gasped too and hugs her.

"Yeahhehe, but let's get back so the guide is not worried" Hex said. She picked up the Ankh Emerald and puts it in her pocket.

"Yeah. Hey, there's a sunlight coming through there. That could be our way out of here" Espio said, pointing at the cracked wall.

"Alright, let's get out that way and get to our guide" Espio smiled. They crawled out through the crack and climbs over the temple. The guide down the temple was resting.

"Do you think you can glide while carrying me?" Espio asked.  
>"Yes I can. Hang on" Hex said as she carries Espio and jumps off the temple, gliding in the air with her cobra hood.<p>

The guide woke up and saw them glide down to him and the camels.

"Did you find the Ankh emerald?" he asked them once they landed. Hex smiled and showed him it. The guide picks the ankh emerald and had a closer look.

"Oh my, it is real" the guide said and gave Hex back the ankh emerald.

"Yep, and let's head for next location" Espio said.

"The sun is setting. We'll try the next location tomorrow" Hex said.


	3. Karnak

The next day

Hex, Espio and their guide were closing in to temple of Karnak, a temple near the Nile. They saw a few tourists unaware of the Ankh Emerald there, they walked past the Sphinx statues and the large pillars.

"This place sure has many pics of the Egyptian gods, like Isis, Osiris and even Nekhbet" Espio said, looking at the pics of the Egyptian gods on the pillars and walls.

"Yup. And very ancient too. Phew, it's getting hot out here. Want some water, Espio?" Hex asked, giving him a bottle of water.

He drank from the bottle and swallowed the water.

"Thanks, Hex" Espio smiled.

"No problem" Hex said and blew a kiss to him.

The guide shook his head and guards the camels.

"Be careful when you search for the Ankh Emerald" the guide said.

"We know" Hex said.

They walked to a secret chamber no one knows. There were a few scorpions but they avoid them.

"They are everywhere" Espio sighs and threw a ninja star at one.

"Yup, but let's get into the chamber" Hex said.

Once they are inside, they found a waterhole.

"Well, looks like we're gonna get wet. Let's see how deep it goes" Espio said.

They dive into the hole and it is shown to be an underwater tunnel. For reptiles, they can hold their breath longer. The tunnel was like a maze and Hex can't detect scents underwater. Espio found the surface and swims up as Hex follows him. They reached to the surface for fresh air.

"Phew, I never really liked swimming in water" Hex said.

"Me neither, but let's go" Espio said.

It was a long way in the ruin. Just then, Hex senses a trap.

"Hold up. I sense another trap" Hex said.

"Where? I don't see it" Espio asked.

But then he heard the trap activate.

"ESPIO, LOOK OUT!" Hex now saw the trap.

"WHOA!" Espio quickly dodged it and backs up to where Hex is standing.

"Flamethrowers, how can the Egyptians invent such things?" Hex asked herself. Espio gets up and dusts himself off.

"No idea" Espio said.

Hex then spots a tunnel and Espio takes a torch. Where the tunnel ends, there was a wet-like entrance where they need to crawl in.

"I'll go first" Espio said.

"Okay, but don't slip" Hex said.

Espio nodded and Hex crawls after him. The wet stone was very hard for a chameleon like Espio to crawl in, but easy for Hex's flexibility.

"Careful so that I can get through" Hex said and was near his feet.

"I know I know Hex" Espio grunted while crawling.

"We're almost there. Just a little further" Hex grunts.

They soon made it and were sweating a bit, taking a breather for a bit.

Espio sat next to Hex and nuzzled on her head.

"Hmmm, Vector is going to be happy when we get the money for finding the ankh emeralds" Espio said.

"Maybe, but I think I got other plans" Hex said.

"Really? Like what?" Espio asked.

"They will be in a museum. Just like how my father finds ancient artifacts and puts them in a museum" Hex said.

"Oh, okay" Espio understood. Hex then sees a dead rat and picks it up. She looks closely if it's rotten, but it wasn't and she swallowed it.

"Uhh….was it safe to eat it, Hex?" Espio asked, being aware if it was safe or not.

Hex turns to him and slurps the tail from the rat in her mouth.

"Yes it was" she answered.

"Okay, just making sure" Espio chuckled nervously.

They got up and continue their search and just then, they found a large room where the emerald must be close to.

"It must be here nearby I guess" Hex said.

"Yeah. I just hope nothing happens here when we get the Ankh Emerald" Espio said.

They walked through the large room and found a chamber where a golden crest is seen.

"Ah, that must the Ankh emerald" Hex said, she is about to get to it but Espio spots that an Anubis statue comes to life.

"Uhhh…Hex?" Espio taps her shoulder, "We got a big problem"

"Huh? WOW! Get ready, this is gonna be bad!" Hex gets into fighting position. She tries her bad luck powers on the statue, but it had no effect on it, it came closer and closer.

"Man, my powers aren't working!"

"Hex, do you think you have any jinxes that can make explosions?! Whoa!" Espio dodged from the Anubis's punch.

"I think so...OW!" Hex got knocked by the statue at the wall, but she regains consciousness and charges her hands with some explosive jinx.

She threw them at the Anubis and it did have effect on it.

"*ROOAAARRR*" it roared in pain.

"It worked! I'll distract it with my ninja spears!" Espio shouted and threw ninja spears at the Anubis statue, distracting it.

"RAAAGH!" the statue roared at Espio, it grabs him in a bear hug and attempts to crush him. Hex heard him groan and grunt in pain, making her worried and angry.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY LOVER!" Hex threw her explosive jinxes on the Anubis's back which made it released Espio.

The impact caused the statue to explode in a shining light. Espio saw how pieces of it fell to the ground.

"Good job, Hex" Espio walked up to Hex and hugs her.

"Thanks. Don't ever scare me like that again" Hex said, sighs in relief to see her lover alive.

"I won't, but let's grab that ankh emerald and get out of here" Espio said. They go up to the crest and opened it. Inside the crest it had a light blue emerald on the golden ankh.

"Two down, five to go" Hex said, putting the Ankh Emerald in her pocket.

They got out of the temple and went to find the guide. They found him with the camels.

"Good work you two. It seems you're both real explorers" the guide said, very impressed.

"Thanks. So what's the next location, sir?" Hex asked.

"The Nile River. But you'll do that tomorrow morning. For now, you should rest" the guide said.

"Yeah you're right" Hex understood. They got on the camels to get back to the hotel.

As day turns to night time, Hex and Espio decides to take a dip in the pool near the hotel.

"Ahhh…. it feels good to be in the pool" Hex feels comfort in the warm water. Espio joined and came to her.

Hex wore a red 2-piece bathing suit; a red tank-top and red tight shorts due to her tail. Espio simply wore a black swim shorts.

"I love Egypt, Hex. Especially with you" Espio admits, Hex smiled at his comment about Egypt.

"Thanks Espio, you are so kind" Hex said.

"No problem, Hex. You are so beautiful at night" Espio placed a hand on her cheek and they both kissed.

A stranger was watching them through his binoculars far away.

"Hmph, wait until I strike" the stranger said.


	4. Nile River

The next day, Hex and Espio hires a boat to find the blue Ankh Emerald in the Nile River, they had waterproof flashlights.

"This is gonna be tricky, Hex" Espio said.

"Yes, but the Ankh Emerald must be about near the old obelisks" Hex checked the map; they were about 1 mile away from the place where the obelisks are.

"Do you think it might be hid underground?" Espio asked.

"I believe so, we might check underwater and see if something is shining" Hex said, she picked out swimming goggles and oxygen tubes since they are gonna look for the emerald in the water for who knows how long.

"I hope there are no alligators in the river" Espio said.

"I hope there's no alligators in the river" Espio said. Hex chuckled at him.

"Don't be silly. Alligators only live in the swamps in North America and some part in China, but here it used to be crocodiles" Hex tells him.

"Oh yes right" Espio scratched his neck, smiling sheepishly. Once they arrived, they put on their oxygen tubes with microphones, _**(whatever the breathing thing is called)**_ and swimming goggles and dives into the water. There was many rocks and reed. Near the river, same stranger from last night is coming with a cage of crocodiles.

"Let's see if you two can take these crocodiles out" the stranger chuckled evilly. He releases about 8 crocodiles into the river.

In the water, Hex and Espio haven't found the emerald yet, but they found many things from ancient Egypt, like a statue of Osiris and a mummy coffin. Hex quivers at the sight of it, but Espio calms her down. He made an 'ok' sign underwater and they see something moving in the water.

"CROCODILES?! BUT HOW?!" Hex was shocked and not scared. Espio saw them too.

"I thought they were extinct in Egypt" Espio said, surprised. The crocodiles closes in and tries to bite them. One of them charges at Hex and catches her with its jaws. She struggled from the grip and managed to break free.

"I don't know where they came from but I'm really pissed off now!" Hex growled and threw a bad luck beam at one of the crocodiles, making it get hit by its own tail. Espio tried his ninja skills underwater at three crocodiles, one of them tore off one of his shoes.

"GRRR! Take this!" Espio snarled and elbows a croc in the head. After he knocked out three of the crocodiles, he saw that two remaining is attacking Hex and she is even struggling holding one's jaws open.

"ESPIO! NEED A HAND HERE!" Hex called for him, she couldn't use her bad luck powers since she's struggling against the croc's jaws. Espio swam to her and grabs a pipe from the bottom and whacks the croc Hex was struggling against. Now Hex used her bad luck powers on the remaining crocodiles, causing them to be confused. They both swam up to the surface.

"Thanks Espio for saving me, without you, the crocodiles could have bitten off my arms" Hex said; hugging her boyfriend.

"No worries Hex, but let's keep searching before the crocodiles follows us" Espio said.

"Right" Hex nodded.

They swam away far from the crocodiles and the stranger far away stomps his foot in anger.

"GAAAH! So close" he mutters.

Espio and Hex is now taking a break on their boat and had their lunch, having apples since it was Espio's favorite fruit.

Espio gave Hex a green apple while he had a red apple. The taste of them was very juicy.

"Mmmm, I like the taste of these" Espio said, chewing on his apple.

"Me too sweetie" Hex said.

Espio glances at her with an grin, he decides to tell her something funny.

"Hey Hex, what happens if you surf on a clock?" Espio asked her. Hex stopped chewing her apple and glance at him.

"Huh?"

"Snowclocking!" Espio burst out laughing.

Hex kind a gets the joke and laughs with him too.

"That was funny Espio, let me tell you a joke" Hex chuckled.

"Okay, hehehe what is it?" Espio stops laughing.

"What do elephants and trees have in common?" Hex asked.

"No idea" Espio said.

"They both have trunks" Hex laughs.

"Oh I get it! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Espio burst out laughing very hard. Hex laughed along with him.

"I knew it would be good for a laugh" Hex said, patting his back.

Soon, they saw something shiny in the water and they knew it was an Ankh Emerald down there.

"I'll get it" Hex said and jumps into the water, swimming to it. Espio keeps an eye out if the crocodiles are nearby. Hex swam closer to the ankh blue emerald and is about to grab it.

But before she picked it up, she looks left and right, making sure no danger is around. But she shrugs and picks it up. She swims up to the surface and shows Espio the ankh emerald.

"I got it! Just four more to go" Hex said.

"Great job, Hex" Espio said, helping up get back on the boat.

"Thanks" Hex said, kissing his cheek.

"No problem" Espio said, blushing. Hex ran her finger on his yellow horn on his forehead.

"Let's head back to the hotel and have dinner" Hex said.

"Sure Hex" Espio said, paddling the boat back ashore.

After an hour, they were at Kempinski Nile Hotel Cairo having dinner. For the night, they were fancy dressed.

Espio was simply wearing a black tuxedo and Hex was wearing a silk red dress and red heels.

"You know Espio, this day is the most epic one of my life" Hex said.

"Sounds good to me" Espio replied.

Right now they were having appetizer during their discussing about the day.

"Besides, what's our next destination?" Espio adds.

"Temple of Khamoon" Hex said.

"Interesting" Espio said, smirking.


	5. Temple of Khamoon

In the morning, Espio and Hex had their breakfast, discussing about their next destination. Espio had scrambled eggs with bacon while Hex had toasted bread and cereals.

"What was our next place to find the green Ankh Emerald?" Espio asked her.

"It's in the Temple of Khamoon" Hex answered. Espio nods for 'Okay' and drank his orange juice

"Alright, we need our guide again to take us there" Espio said.

"Yup, he seems to be great finding these places" Hex said, admitting that their guide is great.

Much later, their guide drives them to the temple; it was hidden by a cave.

"Alright, we'll be back soon as possible" Hex said to the guide and gave him a water bottle for the heat.

"Thanks and be careful in there" the guide said. Espio and Hex walked in the cave and came to a chamber. There was pretty much for Espio and Hex to climb up the walls and they came to a tunnel.

"Any traps you sense, Hex?" Espio asked Hex.

"Not yet, but I've heard the place has a large sphinx statue, but with Tutankhamun's head, a young pharaoh" Hex said. They climbed over a piece of the roof and came to the lounge where the Sphinx statue with Tutankhamun's head is.

"Interesting, most of the place is..." Hex didn't finish her sentence when she heard something. She flicks her tongue in and out and makes a frightened face. She turns to the side and saw a mummified mobian saber-toothed cat.

"RAAAAGH!" the mummy roared. Espio then took out his ninja stars and Hex tries to regain her self-confidence.

"Alright Hex you can do this" Hex said in her thoughts and gets into fighting position. The mummy then charges at them and tries to use its 15 cm long fangs. Hex then notices another mummy and another. They made sounds like tigers.

"Ah hell, this is gonna be bad!" Hex snarled and used her bad luck powers on the first mummy.

"GAAAAARRRH!" the first mummy got hit and lands the floor. Espio threw three ninja stars at it and sliced off its head.

"I hope it will stop it, let's take down the others!" Espio said. The two others try to pounce them.

"Bad undead kitty!" Hex threw her pink jinxes at them.

"RAGH!" two of the mummies got thrown back but then rushes towards Hex and Espio and pins them down.

"AAAHHHH!" Hex's fear came back.

"URGH! HEX, FIGHT BACK!" Espio yelled, struggling against the mummy pinning him down.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!" Hex's violet snake eyes glowed pink, using her anger to beat the mummified cats.

The cats fell stone dead to the ground.

"Phew, you did it Hex" Espio held her hand, very proud.

"Thanks, are you okay?" Hex noticed a slash mark on Espio's chest, coming from the mummy's claws.

"Yes I am, just a scratch mark" Espio said.

Hex shook her head and used her jinx on Espio's chest, healing the wound.

"Did you learn that from Nebula?" Espio asked her, she nods.

"Nope, but it's kinda similar" Hex answered. After that, they blew the door to one of the Sphinx statues and found an opening. They walked into it and no traps where around. They came to a room where large pharaoh statues standed. Espio and Hex walked past them and found an lever, making the statues move back and forth.

"We might need to jump between the statue's hands and to get to that way" Espio said, pointing at the opening to the right.

"Yup, let's do it" Hex said as they climbs up the statues. They jumped between them and used a grapple hook to swing to the walkway at the opening. They landed on their feet and continue. When they got down a stair in the walkway, they see rats lurking around.

"Nah, I don't have time to eat them" Hex said and ignores them with Espio.

After a while in the walkway, they came to a room with pillars, obelisks and a waterhole.

"If I'm right, the only way is through that water hole" Espio guessed.

"Yeah, let's check" Hex suggested. They jumped to the floor but then she senses something, a snarl from a crocodile is heard.

"I think it's Vector's cousins again" Espio said, growls under his breath. They fight off the crocodiles like last time and 7 minutes later, the crocodiles were down.

"Phew, we should be alligator wrestlers" Hex chuckled/panted.

"Yeah, but let's go" Espio said, they dive into the waterhole and it was deep and had maze like tunnels.

Hex swims to the maze along with Espio, finding the end of the maze that will lead them to the Ankh Emerald.

"Phew, finally some air" Espio gasps for air, Hex came after him.

"Yeah" Hex said.

They saw a golden crest near a 20 feet Bastet statue.

"There it is the Ankh Emerald must be in that crest" Hex said. She and Espio walks to the crest and just as they are about to open it, the Bastet statue came alive, it's eyes glowing green.

"RAAAAAGH!" it roared and gets on all four.

"Oh, boy. This is gonna be harder than the Anubis statue" Hex said, charging her jinxes.

"This cat probably has nine lives, man" Espio said.

"MMMEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWW!" the Bastet statue meowed out loud, ready to crush these intruders.

Espio and Hex jumps aside, ready for battle.

"GET THE CREST!" Hex shouted.

Espio runs past the statue and grabs the crest, but he got hit by the Bastet statue's tail, knocking him out. This made Hex very angry.

"YOU BAD KITTY CAT!" Hex threw her powerful bad luck jinxes at the feline beast.

The giant Bastet roared and rams into the wall, getting stuck. Now Hex saw her chance. She ran to Espio and shakes him gently.

"Espio, wake up" Hex said.

"Uhhh….. Hex" Espio groaned. He was too weak to move and Hex carries him bridal style.

"Hold on, let me get the Ankh Emerald" Hex said, putting him down gently and opens the crest. She opens it and inside was a green Ankh Emerald, she grabs it and puts it in her pocket. She turns to Espio and carries him in bridle style.

Much later, Espio had his head bandaged; he has managed to come out safely from the temple.

"Thanks Hex, I love you" Espio said.

"I love you too, my ninja boy" Hex said, smiling.

"I'm sure I'll be in for the next destination here in Egypt" Espio said, giving Hex a hug. She hugged back and nuzzles on his neck.

"Yup, for the next emerald will be underneath the Citadel in Cairo" Hex said.


	6. Citadel Underground

The next day, Espio and Hex was on their way to Cairo's Citadel, it was a medieval place and the white ankh emerald must be there somewhere.

"Alright Hex, I hope there are no traps in there" Espio said.

"Yeah, or any other coming-to-life-statue creatures" Hex added.

They got in to one of the buildings and there was a tunnel leading down underground. Some lamps were placed on the walls.

"Wow, it looks abandoned for a hundred years I think" Hex said.

"Yup, according to the map, there must be secret way inside the building" Espio checked the map. "There is a lever in one chamber that we have to open" he adds.

"Yup. Oh, man. It's too dark, although I can see and I guess you can't, Espio" Hex said.

"Yup, but we need to get through this room and the lever must be here nearby" Espio said, turning on his flashlight. They came to the room with the old fountain and walks past it.

"Whoa, watch out. There's a non-mobian snake" Hex said, looking at the snake.

_**"*HISSSSS*"** _the snake hissed at them. Espio simply grabs it and threw it away. They proceed to walk up the stairs, finding the lever.

"It's dark, I can't see" Espio said.

"Hold my hand and stay close to me" Hex said, holding Espio's hand.

Soon, they found the room where the lever to the secret way is.

"There it is" Hex said and walks up to the lever, pulling it. A door nearby opens and the secret way which is a tunnel is revealed.

"Let's go" Hex said and they both walked into the tunnel. They came to a forgotten place in the building which had many stairs and floors.

Just then, they heard a vicious angry growl.

"I know that growl" Espio said. Then some jackal Anubis statues appeared and barked angrily at them.

"Oh, great. Not them again" Hex growled under her breath.

The jackals circled them around, growling lowly while Hex and Espio stood still.

"RAAAGH!" the Anubis jackals attacked them both in fury but Espio and Hex used their weapons.

Hex threw her bad luck jinx at them, causing them to chase their tails in circles.

Espio laughed at this, they behave like dogs now. Hex chuckled at that. But now, this was their chance to kill them before Hex's bad luck charm on the jackals wore off.

They smash off their heads with a nearby steel rod. The jackal statues fell to pieces.

"Yeah!" Hex smirked in victory.

"Let's go and find that ankh emerald" Espio said. They walked through the walkway up the stairs.

Espio and Hex came to a chamber that leads to a walkway; they walked through several hallways with pillars to a chamber with four sculptures.

"I suppose we need to find a way to get to the ankh emerald" Hex said, noticing two ways.

"Yeah. Uh, how many ankh emeralds we have so far?" Espio asked.

"Four" Hex said.

"Then we got three left and after that we got two" Espio said, counting on his fingers. They go to each way to find levers to open a door.

Espio found the lever at his position and Hex found hers. They pulled the levers and a door opens as they came out from the levers places.

"Great, now the ankh emerald must be close" Hex said excited.

They walked through the tunnel and found the chamber with the ankh emerald hanging from the wall.

"Great, now let's take it before something bad happens" Espio said and walks up to take the emerald, but just as he grabs the emerald. Mummies awake from their coffins. Hex's eyes went wide open but she simply threw her jinxes at them. Espio noticed them too and kicks a mummy's head off with a hard kick.

"Whoa!" Hex dodged from the mummy's weapon, the sword.

"Dude, that's dangerous!" Hex kicked the sword out of the mummy's hand.

She picked it up and slices off its head, but another mummy was behind her, she heard its step and slices it. Espio watched how well Hex has overcome her fear, although she was still scared of mummies. Her anger only made her fight it back when she's pissed off.

"That's right! All of you undead mummies return back to the underworld!" Hex said, panting heavily.

Espio walked up to her, giving her a hug.

"Good work, Hex. I can't believe how your anger makes you badass" he said.

"Thanks, Espio" Hex smiles.

They got the white Ankh Emerald and they head back up from the citadel and went back to the hotel.

From a building, a familiar face was spying on them. He was grinning evilly.


	7. Underneath the Sphinx

The next day, Espio and Hex are heading to the Sphinx, an ancient statue missing a nose. According to the map, there must be walkways and chambers underneath the statue.

"Wow, that is one very old statue of the Great Sphinx" Espio said.

"Yup, but now it's time to dig to get in" Hex said, taking out a shovel. They both dug into the sand and found a way in. There was a long stairway that leads down to a large chamber with three buttons at the end.

"Whoa. Um, what do these buttons mean?" Espio asked.

"I think it leads to a way" Hex said, walking to the buttons and presses the one with a bird.

"I hope it does, I don't know what happens if we push the wrong button" Espio said.

They pushed the two other buttons and doors opens to the left.

"Bingo" Hex said. They walked their way to the right door but a bat suddenly flies towards them.

"Oh, great" Espio sighs and threw his ninja stars at the bat.

"Never mind that bat, let's continue" Hex said. They walked into a cave and found a wet tunnel to crawl in. This one was a bit bigger than the previous one so they had no trouble crawling. They soon came to another room with same button.

"I wonder if these have different functions" Hex wondered.

"Let's see" Espio said.

Hex does her best to figure which buttons go in order, as she pressed the buttons, the other door opened up.

"Alright let's move" Espio said as he and Hex walks to the opened door.

They walked into a tunnel from the door and came to a chamber with water square and a hole in the middle. There were many different holes on the walls.

"I guess these holes have clues to find the ankh emerald" Espio said.

"Yup" Hex nodded.

They get to each hole and reach out a hand to reach in the hole. Espio found a papyrus in one of the holes.

"What is this?" Espio said.

"I think this is a clue of where we are supposed to go" Hex said, pointing on the papyrus.

"It says we must go this way" Hex pointed at a tunnel. Espio nods and they head that way. Once they are in, there was a large crack in the floor.

"Oh, man. You know what happens when we stand on something fragile" Espio said.

"We get injured and become disabled" Hex answers.

"Yup, now we need to jump between the cracks" Espio said.

They jumped between the large cracks and landed unharmed at the corner in the tunnel.

"Phew….okay, we made it in one piece" Espio said.

"Yeah. I sure hope we find the ankh emerald soon. And there better not be any undead mummies again" Hex said, shudders at the word 'mummy' out of her mouth.

"Heck yeah, Hex" Espio said. They jumped over next crack and landed safely on the other side.

"Phew, that was close. It's like we're in the Tomb Raider games" Hex said.

They walked away from the crack and found a waterhole, like the other places had except for the Nile River.

"How many water tunnels are there?" Hex wondered.

"I don't know" Espio said and jumped into the waterhole with Hex after him. They swam through the tunnels holding their breath.

Hex used her glowing pink ball from her palm for light since Espio can't see in the dark underwater.

They soon found the surface and swims up for air.

"Where are we?" Hex asked Espio. He checked the papyrus and it was saying that they must find two places to pull a lever to a door.

"We are at the first lever" Espio said, he pulls the lever on the wall.

They soon dive into the water again and found the other lever. After pulling it, they heard a door open. They dive into the water again and swims between the water tunnels. After a short time, they swam back to the chamber with the second three buttons.

"Let's go that way" Hex said.

Espio nodded and follows her.

"Do you know which buttons go in order, Hex?" Espio asked.

"Yup" Hex said. They came to the chamber where sixth Ankh Emerald is.

Hex looked left and right for any sign of deadly booby traps or statues that might come to life again.

"It's safe" Hex said. She walked to the red Ankh Emerald and grabs it, but suddenly, blades came up from the floor.

"Whoa!" Hex did some back handsprings to dodge the blades.

"I think it's more than that" Espio heard a trap that is about to activate under his feet.

But he dodges the trap in time.

"That was a close one, Hex. But let's get out of here" Espio said.

"Yeah, let's go" Hex nodded and they both found a shortcut under the Sphinx and got out of there. They were both panting hard after running from the traps.

"Phew, those traps are very dangerous" Hex panted.

"Yeah, but at least we're in one piece right now" Espio said.

"Heck yeah, let's find the last one" Hex said. They walked to the hotel to rest.

Hex nods and they walk their way back to the hotel.


	8. Pyramid of Giza

This day is the last day to find the seventh Ankh Emerald. And it is in the Great Pyramid of Giza. Hex and Espio arrived there with their guide.

"Well, this is it Hex, let's go and search for it" Espio said.

"Yeah" Hex nodded.

They got to the pyramid and walked with their guide in case they get lost in there.

"Without me, you never make it out of this pyramid alive" the guide said with concern.

"Yup, but we better make sure there's no traps here" Espio said. They walked through a walkway with many pictures of Egyptian gods on the wall, notable Anubis and Ra. After a while walking, a giant beetle appeared.

"WHOA! LOOK OUT!" Hex shouted and the beetle attacks them.

"Whoa!" Espio threw his ninja star at the giant bug.

It sliced it in two and the half and fell to the floor.

"Phew, that was close" the guide said as they keeps walking. They came to a chamber with a hatch on the floor.

"There might be something necessary in the hatch" Hex said and walks to it, opening it.

"Be careful, Hex" Espio said, worried.

Hex managed to open the hatch and nothing happened.

"See, nothing happened" Hex snickered and gets into it, finding a clue. Espio leaned in and saw it too.

"Another clue, Hex?" Espio asked her, she looked up at him and showed him it. It was another papyrus.

"Looks like a map" Hex said.

"It says that we must pass through a way with swinging axes, then past a chamber to walkways with ropes, to swing over pits with sharp spikes and to a chamber with a large star" Espio checked the map.

"Then let's go" the guide said and helps Hex up from the hole. They walked through the maze and then some axes swings in front of them. Luckily they get past them and were unharmed.

"Geez, it almost took my head off" Espio said.

"I know but let's go" Hex rolled her eyes and they gets downstairs to find a chamber with a large empty coffin.

"At least there's no mummy here"

"Yup, I'm still afraid of them" Hex said.

They continue to walk in the chamber and they soon came to a large hole that could be a trap. The rope above the ceiling was dangling there.

"Only one person can go. It doesn't lead us there but I'm guessing there's a key that might open the gate that we passed by when we got here" Hex said.

"I'll go" Espio said with bravery and jumps to grab a rope, he swung back and forth to get to the other side before the spikes pop out from the hole. He lands safely on his feet.

He walks in the entrance to find anything that can open the gate.

"Hmmm, it seems that I must check on the star statue on the wall" Espio mumbles and checks the star statue.

"Whoa, get lost" Espio kicked the scorpion out and walks up to the star statue.

He checks on it and saw an object hanging from the wall.

"That must be a key to a door" he guessed and walked to it.

He used his ninja star to pull the star off the wall.

He puts it in his pocket and just as he's about to go, he saw a Ra statue moving and it screeches like an eagle.

"Oh, boy" Espio rolled his eyes.

He didn't have time to fight the statue, so he ran down the hall and jumped towards the rope.

He swings over the pit with spikes and landed on his feet in front of Hex and the guide.

"I got the key to a door" Espio held out the star key.

The Ra statue fell in the pit of spikes, dying slowly and painfully.

"Good job, Espio" Hex hugged her boyfriend as the guide watched.

"Heh, yeah. Good job, Espio" the guide chuckled. They found a door and Espio used the key. The door opens slowly to reveal a place with giant red scorpions around.

"Oh, great. More giant bugs again?" Hex growled under her breath.

"Well, let us take them down!" Espio orders the guide and Hex to fight the scorpions with him.

The scorpions was shown to be a great match against the three, they kept attacking them with their claws and stingers full of poison. But Hex threw a jinx at one scorpion causing it to explode.

"Kaboo-yah!" Hex smirked.

Espio threw some ninja stars at the scorpions until he was out weapons.

"That's some bad news, I'm out of ninja stars" Espio groans.

"KYAAAAAHHHHH!" Hex threw her powerful wave of blasts at the scorpions.

The scorpions explode in front of them.

"Phew, good thing we didn't get stung" the guide said calmly.

They all walked up a stairs but then Hex sensed debris falling towards them.

"Hmmm?" Hex said.

"Run! IT'S DEBRIS!" the guide shouted and they all dodged the debris falling onto them.

Espio ran faster with Hex, forward rolling to the entrance before the debris can hit them.

"Phew, we must be close to the ankh emerald now, come on lads" the guide said and they go to the direction the ankh emerald might be.

Hex raised a brow curiously as to why the guide wants the ankh emerald so badly.

But she shrugs it off and follows him along with Espio. They came to the chamber where the last Ankh Emerald is, the purple one.

"I'll take it" Hex said, walking to the ankh emerald and picks it up.

"Now let's get out of here" Espio said.

But just as they are about to get out from the pyramid, the guide stands in their way.

"Leaving so soon, Hex?" he said with an grin. Hex then recognized the voice of him.

"Aarib?" Hex said with surprise. Aarib chuckled evilly and takes off his sunglasses, revealing his yellow eyes with slit pupils.

"Yes it's me Hex and I'm back for you and Espio" Aarib said.

"How did you escape?" Hex asked him. Aarib gets closer to her and crosses his arms on his chest.

"Long story Hex, I escaped for about 2 months ago after I managed to sneak past the guards at the prison walls. I have now plans to not just defeat you all, but to have my freedom. Oh yes, if I came close to you I'll be beheaded" Aarib told her and Espio his escape and ends his sentence with irony.


	9. The Mummy of Anubis awakes

Hex and Espio is now facing no other than Aarib, Hex's ex-fiancé and now he wants the Ankh Emeralds.

"You won't get me and Espio this time, Aarib!" Hex threatens Aarib with her jinxes, but Aarib grabs her wrists and head-butts her.

"Ha! Did you really think you can take me down" Aarib said and held her up.

"Aarib! Get your hands off her!" Espio said with bravery, but Aarib just laughed and takes out a dagger near Hex's throat.

"Then hand over the Ankh Emeralds" Aarib snarled at him and held the dagger closer. Espio sees no other choice but to hand over them to spare his lovers life.

He sighs in defeat, "If I do, would you let her go?" Espio asked him.

"Yes, she'll live" Aarib nods with an evil grin. Espio gulps in sadness when he hands over the Ankh Emeralds to Aarib. When he did that, Aarib hands over Hex to him, Espio looked over Hex.

"Oh, thank you Espio. Now I'm going to awake the mummy of Anubis HAHAHAHAHA!" Aarib laughed evilly and rushes away in the maze-like ways.

Hex saw him run away and turned her head to Espio, she have never felt so weak before against him.

"We must stop him!" Hex said with worry and gets up.

"Then let's go!" Espio said to her and they ran after Aarib.

In a secret chamber, Aarib stands between statues of Sobek, Ra and Anubis. He was near a coffin with a mummy inside.

"Hear me my gods, I demand Anubis mummy to be revived and I shall be your servant" Aarib said and takes out all the Ankh emeralds.

The Anubis mummy awakens and opens his green glowing eyes at Aarib. He spoke to him in ancient Egyptian language.

"Master, I shall serve you forever" Aarib tries to make a deal with the mummy, but he didn't understand a word Aarib said. Instead he rises up from his sarcophagus, scaring the grey cobra. Aarib backs off nervously and heard Espio and Hex come in.

"Aarib, what have you done?!" Hex shouted at Aarib.

"THIS DAMN MUMMY IS NOT LISTENING TO ME!" Aarib screamed in panic.

He ran off like a coward, leaving Espio and Hex to deal with this situation.

"That stupid asshole" Hex growled under her breath.

"I hope he learned his lesson, but let's take care of the mummy!" Espio said as he and Hex is about to attack the mummy, but it used its magic to throw spells at the ground. The whole chamber started to rumble and shake.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Hex yelled. Suddenly a clawed hand burst from the floor and a jackal head stuck up from the ground underneath.

"RAAAAGH!" it roared and gets up holding a spear.

"I believe it's the Anubis's army of his kind" Espio said and saw many more spawn up.

"Ahhh! More like anthro jackals, man!" Hex screamed.

The Anubis statue signed for his army to attack them. They point their spears towards them and charges at them. The bad news is that Espio is out of ninja stars.

* * *

><p>At Station Square, Silver was meditating with Blaze, giving Vector and Charmy lessons.<p>

"I wonder how snake girl is doing along with Espio in Egypt" Silver said while keeping his eyes closed in his meditation.

"They are fine Silver darling" Blaze said calmly. Vector snaps out of his meditation and stretched himself.

"I'll give him 129 dollars if he finds something made of gold" Vector said.

All of a sudden, Silver gasped loudly when his eyes glowed cyan blue.

"Holy Chaos!" Silver screamed at what he saw in his vision and lost his focus on his floating ability and fell on his butt, "Ow!"

"Hey What's wrong bub?" Charmy asked Silver.

"Hex and Espio is in trouble!"

"In Egypt right now?" Vector asked.

"Yeah, they need back up now!" Silver said.

"Then let's go! LET'S GO!" Charmy shouted.

* * *

><p>With Espio and Hex<p>

Hex tries her bad luck charms on the army of Anubis but she grew exhausted and doesn't have the energy to fight back.

"Come on, Hex! Don't give up on me" Espio takes an Anubis soldier's spear and impaled several soldiers.

"If…..only…..I had…the Ankh…Emeralds…..to defeat the…..mummy" Hex pants.

"They are at his coffin, if we could get to them! We need back up too!" Espio impales some more Anubis soldiers.

More Anubis soldiers surround them, preventing these mobian reptiles from going anywhere.

"If we don't make it...I will always love you, Hex" Espio said to her.

Hex looked at him and just as they are about to be killed, a fire ball hits some of the soldiers.

"Huh?" Espio and Hex didn't see that coming.

It was Blaze along Team Chaotix and Silver.

"Need a hand here?" Silver asked Espio and his rival Hex.

"Silver?" Espio said.  
>"Yes, please! And Silver, I'm gonna need your help with something!" Hex said.<p>

"With what?" Silver asked her.

"Take me to the Anubis's coffin, the Ankh emeralds are there!" Hex shouted.

Silver carries her to the tomb of the Anubis.

But the Anubis mummy saw them and slams Silver away from Hex. He crashes at the wall and saw the mighty mummy approach him.

"GET THE ANKH EMERALD!" Silver shouted.

He holds the Anubis mummy with his ESP power.

Hex quickly ran to get all 7 Ankh Emeralds, as she did they all glowed and circled around her to transform her into…Ameerati Hex.

Her form was glowing between pink and gold at the same time. Almost similar to Burning Blaze but very different.

The Anubis mummy growled in anger at this sight.

He breaks out of Silver's ESP powers and summons a spear.

"Come and get me, Anubis! Feel the power of ANKHHH!" Ameerati Hex yelled and charged at the mummy. She was able to fly and slams the mummy out of the tomb.

"ROOOAAAARRR!" the Anubis mummy roared. Ameerati Hex charged up and her jeweled forehead glows.

"I SEND YOU BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG!" Ameerati Hex shouted and a glowing non-mobian cobra aura appears from her as the Anubis mummy is banished like how Trigon was killed. Ameerati Hex turned back to normal, but she was very exhausted for using all her powers. Espio ran to her and helped her up.

"You did well, Hex" Espio said to her.

Silver, Blaze, and the Chaotix managed to defeat the Anubis army.

From a distance, Aarib saw it all.

"I give up, I never get Hex" Aarib said both saddened and angry. He leaves with his camel.

Espio saw Aarib and is about to go after him but Hex stopped him.

"Let him go, he's already defeated" Hex said.

"But what if he tries to do something again?" Espio said.

"We'll arrest him" Vector interrupts with a grin.

"Good" Hex and Espio said unison.

"So what should we do with the Ankh Emeralds?" Espio asked.

"I'll keep them with me. Putting it in a museum could be dangerous since I learned that it has powers similar to the Chaos Emeralds" Hex said.

Espio and the gang agreed with her and they walked back to Cairo.

The next day, the gang flies back to Station Square and they celebrate Christmas weeks later at the Triple S house. Espio and Hex shared a moment together at the window. Silver came with two cups of warm chocolate for them.

"Here you go, guys. Merry Christmas" Silver said and walks back for Blaze.

Espio and Hex drank from their cups and glance at each other again, then shared a kiss under the mistletoe they were under.

The End


End file.
